There is the Force ( Rewrite)
by PhoenixRebel7
Summary: Where did he go wrong ? He failed, let himself be consumed. Everything had gone wrong and he was not the one paying for it. His student, His son had paid and there was nothing Kanan could do but wait ( Father/son)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Rebel does not own Star wars rebels Disney does not Rebel if she did we would all be doomed

Rebel : Disclaimer ! Are you starting without me you Karabasting son of a bantha !

Disclaimer : No ! ( Runs out of room with speeder bike )

Rebel : ( Uses the force to stop Disclaimer ) Really ? You thought you could escape ? I'm a Jedi

Disclaimer : Jedi ( sighs ) such big egos

Rebel : Damn right ! Now story time !

There is the Force

Chapter 1

Where had he gone wrong?

In the Medbay of The Ghost, on one of the normally empty beds his raven haired, electric eyed boy that wore an orange pilots suit was in deep slumber a monitor to his boy's left signalling the unsteady heartbeat of the human child, an oxygen mask over the boy's mouth were his ragged breaths emanated from, around his torso were bandages upon bandages proving that the youngling had suffered a deep wound.

That was all Kanan Jarrus was focused on as he gazed at his unresponsive Padawan.

 _4 months earlier_

The crew of the Ghost stood in the missions room , each members face grim. Kanan looked at his crew. Hera was seated her arms crossed chopper by her side, Zeb was leaning against the wall looking uninterested and Ezra, his student was figiting around with his newly built lightsaber.

" Sabine " Said Kanan, gaining the entire crews attention " What's the emergency ? "

" Well " Said the Mandalorin as she looked to him and the crew " Remember when Tessbo "willingly" gave us Imperial Intel, I found something strange about a mining industry the empire had. Their mining these stones called Kyber crystals and are planning to use them to enhance there blaster power. "

Kanan sighed as he looked to Hera and something silent passed between them.

" Where's the factory ? " he asked

" On Lothal, most factories are on Lothal anyway " stated the Mandalorin already anticipating what the crews next course of action would be.

" Kanan " asked Ezra as he turned toward his student " I thought only Jedi could use Kyber crystals "

Kanan smiled at his student, and gently ruffled Ezra's raven hair. The boy playful scowled at him as he laughed.

" Not always kid, The crystals can be minded but they are more powerful in the hands of a force user " (1) He stated as Ezra nodded in understanding. Then out of no where he saw the youngling start smirking and Kanan felt Ezra's excitement transmitting over the still grow bond between them.

" Well then why don't we take back what's ours, can't have the Empire turn into Jedi right ? That just won't be fair " Ezra said with an ear splitting grin. The entire crew laughed and Kanan smirked.

" Damn right kid damn right "

xXx

" Now do we all know the plan ? " asked Kanan for the millionth time as the entire crew groaned. The Jedi sheepishly looked at his crew as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ezra smirked and lightly punched Kanan on the shoulder, the wind blow his long hair into his face.

" We all got it " said Zeb " so stop worrying ya worse than Hera " and with that both the Lasat and Mandalorin jumped off the ship onto the imperial factories roof.

" He's got a point love, maybe I'm rubbing off on you " said Hera with a small giggle as Kanan pouted like little girl.

" I doubt that, if Kanan was a mother hen then I would be cut some slack in training " stated his student as Ezra smiled and jump of the Ghost's ramp and onto the roof.

" you better get going love, the kids will definitely not wait for you "

" I know, wish us luck ? " He said as the Twi'lek shook her head fondly, her head tails saying with the wind.

" You don't need it, all you need is hope that your student doesn't run into any trouble " Stated Hera matter-of-factly and Kanan chuckled, then with a two fingered salute he jumped off the ramp and landed beside his Padawan.

" Glad you could join us Master " said his boy and Kanan smiled whenever Ezra called him Master it made him feel that he was doing right by the boy, that he was needed and he couldn't be more happy.

" Let's get inside " said Sabine as she opened up the roofs vent and jumped in without a second thought. The boys smirked and followed her down the vent and landed in a small grey hall.

" Alright this is where we split up, Zeb, Sabine your our ground distraction while Ezra and I find the Kyber shipment "

Three heads nodded in sink.

" Good luck " Kanan said as he and Ezra took off in the opposite direction of Zeb and Sabine.

A few minutes later as he and Ezra were running down the halls four loud explosions sounded throughout the base followed by a wailing alarm and the sound of troopers running toward the hanger bay. Ezra grinned.

" Kanan do you think the others are causing trouble ? "

" Yes kid absolutely "

They both laughed as they came to a stop outside the storage facilities, two troopers stood guard outside one of the doors and Kanan sighed, then he jumped out with his blaster raised and two stun shots later the bucket heads were on the ground unmoving.

" Strike ! " yelled Ezra as the raven stood beside him. Kanan rolled his eyes as he ruffled his boys hair.

" Come on kid your up next "

Ezra gave him a salute and started hacking the control pad a few seconds later ( because his student was just that good ) the doors opened up with a quite swish and Ezra looked up to him with a grin.

" Kyber shipment in sight " said the boy as he and Ezra walked into the dimly lit room. As Kanan walked further into the room a sense of dread and fear filled his being from the core. Fear so strong he had to hold his hand to stop it from shaking.

" Ezra stay behind me "He said as Ezra looked back at him in confusion, Kanan swallowed thickly as his hand hovered over his lightsaber.

" Kanan what's wrong- "

" Aah well if its not the Jedi and his Padawan such a pleasure to see you " said a Pau'an with sith yellow eyes and a force signature radiating hate and anger. Kanan scowled as he stood protectively in front of Ezra.

" Inquisitor " He spat out as the wannabe sith smirked.

Kanan saw the sith standing on a platform in the middle of the hanger with a bridge leading to him and Ezra. The inquisitors hand was on his dual saber while his eyes were as cold as Hoth's surface. Kanan felt killer intent rolling off the inquisitor in waves as he drew his light saber and stood in a defensive position, hiding Ezra behind him.

" This was a trap wasn't it " stated Kanan, it wasn't a question. The inquisitor smiled but instead of answering he ignited his saber and stood waiting for Kanan to make the first move.

Kanan felt rage swell inside him, this was the piece of sith spit that had been hunting him and his student, the one who made his Padawan use the dark side in desperation. The one who struck fear into his boy every time he was near. As Kanan stood there he swore he'd make that Pau'an pay.

Kanan felt Ezra's presence behind him, his student was wary but determined to help. The boys hand was probably around his lightsaber, ready to jump in if needed.

Kanan closed his eyes and then with a shaky breath he turned toward Ezra.

" Ezra I need you to listen stay out of this fight "

" But Kanan you can't- "

" I'm not loosing anyone else ! " he screamed as he willed the boy through the force to understand " I can't lose you please stay out of it "

His boy lowered his head in resignation and slowly nodded his head, Kanan sighed and turned back toward the inquisitor. A hyper second later Kanan lunged at the inquisitor and blue clashed with red.

xXx

Kanan lunged for the inquisitor leaving defence for a later stage, the inquisitor extended his blade on the other end. Lunge, strike, dodge repeat. As the battle continued Kanan's frustration grew as the inquisitor gained the upper hand.

" So I see you have still taught the boy nothing, he has such potential for the Dark side and sooner or later he will realize it and there's nothing you can do Jedi " said the inquisitor as Kanan scowled and with a roar of blinded rage he charge at his enemy.

xXx

Ezra gazed at the fight a look of total amazement at his Masters and the inquisitors skill. As the battle continued Ezra saw that Kanan was tiring and that the wannabe sith was gaining ground, Ezra clutched his chest as he felt a sense of forbidding and fear rise from the core of his being.

xXx

Kanan was tiring and he could feel it, but he was so close to beating this piece of Sith Shit he could almost taste it. In the back of his mind it barely registered that Ezra was still behind him. Kanan made for a strike leaving himself wide open, the Pau'an flung him across the room using the Force, and he hit against the wall. As Kanan tried to get up the Inquisitor appeared in front of him, the tip of the red saber to close to his neck for comfort.

" Its time to die Jedi but I leave you with a piece of comfort , your Padawan is designed for great things and he will be a fine apprentice of the Dark side so Jedi Master any last words. "

" Ezra will never turn, and that's my comfort " spat out Kanan as he glared defiantly at the Pau'an

" it's a pity but death will be a far better mercy right ? "

Kanan would not dignify that with an answer so he just closed his eyes giving himself to fate. The red glow behind his closed eyelids grew stronger and as he steadied his breathing and entered a meditative state, the only thing on his mind was his crew, his family, his son.

" I'm so sorry Ezra " he said through the force as he waited for the killing strike. In the distance he heard a young voice calling his name, it sounded so desperate. But he ignored it waiting for the killing blow.

The blow that never came.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Where is she ! Traitor !

Rebel : ( Hiding behind desk ) not here !

Disclaimer : ( Looks under table ) Found her !

Rebel : ( Fly's away with Mando jetpack ) see you suckers !

Disclaimer : the Traitor does not own Star wars Rebels Get her !

Rebel : Thank you to Arc-Fire115 ! I'm super hyped for this chapter too ! Sorry its so late !

Chapter 2

As Kanan opened his eyes, wondering why the inquisitor had not yet struck him down , He was met with a sight that would be engraved in his memory just like the death of his Master, Depa.

His student, His son was standing protectively in front of him, a red lightsaber struck right through the boys chest. Ezra's breathing was laboured and there was blood pouring from the wound, landing in a puddle on the floor.

" Y-you will-n-not touch my Master again ! " shouted the youth as Ezra force pushed the inquisitor to the opposite side of the room, the siths lightsaber going with him. As the kirrfing bastard hit the wall he fell unconscious.

Kanan looked to Ezra in shock the situation to unrealistic for his mind to comprehend. Then all of a sudden his Padawan fell back ward collapsing into his waiting arms. Kanan turned the boy toward him as his focused remained on the gapping hole in the boys abdomen.

" H-hey Master, y-you-okay " Ezra asked his voice was only above a whisper laced with pain. His normally bright blue eyes were a dual grey. Kanan chocked down a sob as he gently caressed his students cheek as he held him in his lap.

" E-Ezra, Padawan, just stay awake please " Kanan asked as he held the boy in his grasp as he tried to stop the blood pouring from the wound. He could feel Ezra's force signature growing weaker and weaker. Slowly dulling from the golden colour he was use to.

" K-kanan, " said Ezra as he grasped onto Kanan's hand. He looked down at his boy and saw a small smile spreading across Ezra's blood stained lips.

 _" Its okay "_ the boy said through the force

" stay awake, Ezra just stay awake ! " He yelled as he fumbled for his com-link, grabbing it off his belt.

" Specter 4,5 abort mission ! Meet at rendezvous point now ! "

 _" copy that specter 1 "_ said the crew but He turned off his com before he heard there reply. He turned back to Ezra and carefully lifted the boy from the ground. Ezra quietly gasped as he clenched his jaw in pain.

" I'm sorry Ezra, just hold on " he whispered to the boy as he started to run down the hall toward the hanger bay where the Ghost was waiting. Kanan looked back to his son, Fear gripping his mind.

 _" I'm not losing you too "_ He thought.

xXx

" Copy that specter 1 " said Sabine through her com-link as she continuously shot blast after blast at the bucket heads that were keeping the Ghost from landing in the hanger bay.

" Sabine ! Ya could use one of ya Miracles ! "Yelled Zeb as he took out one group with his bo-rifle, electrocuting them through their useless armour.

" I used the last for the distraction ! " she yelled back as she felt her com-link go off, she snatched it from her belt and answered it.

 _" Specter 5 what's the situation ! "_ yelled Hera sounding more worried than usual

" bucket heads putting up more of a fight than usual ! Can't get landing space for you specter 2 "

 _" I'll make landing space "_ Hera responded. Sabine then looked up in surprise as the ghost flew into the hanger and with a couple shots later, the left over troopers were retreating back into the base.

" That crazy, brilliant pilot " said Zeb as he ran toward Sabine. She smiled at his comment as he patted her on the back.

 _" Where's Kanan ? "_ asked Hera through the com-link as chopper opened the hatch door waiting for the crew to get on board.

" He and the Kid should be here any moment- "

" Get on the ship ! " Yelled a voice from across the hanger. They all turned to see Kanan being chased by Agent Kallus and a squad of troopers. But that was not what Sabine was focused on

All she saw was Kanan carrying her limp and bloody little brother in his arms.

" Ezra " she whispered into the air

xXx

" Karabast " said Kanan as he ran into the hanger with Kallus right behind him. Ezra limp in his arms as blood soaked into his green amour.

 _" Hang on Ezra, Hang on "_

 _" K-Kanan_ " the frail voice whispered

" Get the Jedi ! " yelled Kallus right behind him as the troopers aim suddenly became much better, or it was just him losing his footing. Kanan looked up to see Sabine and Zeb standing in front of the Ghost's open hatch with chopper waiting.

" Get on the ship ! " He yelled as he use the force to strengthen his legs and run faster toward the Ghost. His grip on Ezra tightened at he used the force to jump onto the hatch, Sabine and Zeb looking at him in shock.

" Get on the ship now ! " He said as he ran into the Ghost toward the Med-bay where he layed Ezra down on the empty med-bed by the door. The others right behind him.

" Tell Hera to get out of here ! "

" Hera ! Get out of here now ! " Sabine yelled into her com-link and within a second the Ghost had entered hyperspace, leaving the imperial base behind them.

xXx

Hera sighed in relief as she put the Ghost on autopilot and stood up to find the rest of her crew. She especially needed to ask Kanan why he took so long for such a simple op.

She looked all around the ship, from the " lounge " to the bedrooms but her crew was no where to be found. She reached for her com-link but before she could contact them she head voices coming from the med-bay.

 _" Someone injured "_ she thought as she picked up the pace and burst into the med-bay.

" What's going on ? " she asked as the crew looked at her with hollow eyes. Hera looked at each member of her family carefully, Sabine had her fists clenched with tears running freely down her face, Zeb stood, tense as he muttered curses in his native tongue. And Kanan he sat beside the bed, head bowed and eyes unseeing as if his mind was somewhere else.

Hera moved toward Kanan intending to comfort the Jedi until she saw the limp form laying on the bed beside him. Ezra, the boy who had made her tightknit crew into a family, was as white as the surface of Hoth, blood stained his clothes as she took note of the gapping hole in the boys chest. She gasped and slowly walked toward her boy.

" W-what Happened ? " she asked but instead of an answer Kanan just looked up to her with pleading eyes. She nodded and turned back to the rest of the crew.

" I need you all to leave, I can't tend to his wound with all of you crowding up the med-bay "

" But- "

" That's an order Sabine " she didn't intend for it come out so harsh but it did. Sabine and Zeb left the med-bay as she grabbed the Med-kit and put it beside her.

" I'm not leaving him " said Kanan and she smiled.

" I know love "

She sat beside Ezra as she started to cut off the material around the entrance and exit wounds. Then she found the small bottle of alcoholic solution and started to gently dabbed the wound clean from any infection. Her hands shaking all the way through.

As she started to stitching the wound closed she saw Kanan resting his forehead against Ezra's as he muttered words of comfort. When she was done with both sides, she found the oxygen tank along with a mask and placed it over Ezra's mouth.

" That's all I can do for now "

" T-thank you Hera "

" Kanan, Love what happened ? "

xXx

Kanan looked up to the Twi'lek sitting in front of him, and sighed as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

" He was right behind me the whole time watching me ready to help at any moment. I was fighting the inquisitor on my own but I lost and then… then I waited for the killing strike but it never came. When opened my eyes Ezra was in front of me, protecting me and I could do nothing but watch. "

He placed his hands over his face in shame as his shoulders started to shake.

"I a-am the master a-and master's are meant to protect their Padawan, not the other way around ! "

" Kanan, love none of this is your fault, it was Ezra's choice and I know for a fact if the roles were reversed you would have done the same for him, please what happened to Ezra is not your fault "

But he didn't listen and the guilt and anger just pulled him further into the abyss. Kanan turned away from Hera to gaze at his student. He edged closer to the bed and took his son's hand in his own.

" I'm so sorry Ezra, I'm so sorry "

 _" I'm sorry "_

xXx

I _t was dark and he couldn't see anything. He felt as if he were underwater, drowning but still somehow able to breath which made absolutely no sense. He tried swimming upward but he was so tired. Actually sleep didn't sound like a bad idea. As he was about to close his eyes a flash of moving gold caught his eye. As it came to a stop in front of him, he lifted his hand to touch it. As he did a familiar presence washed over him delivering one message._

 _" I'm sorry "_

 _xXx_


	3. Chapter 3

Rebel : What is this two updates in a row I must be going mad !

Disclaimer : ( Taking temperature ) are you okay !?

Rebel : I'm fine just start the story

Disclaimer : you sure, not going to go kill anyone ?

Rebel : well maybe Maul other than that no I'm fine

Disclaimer : alright… Rebel does not own Star Wars Rebels

xXx

Chapter 3

 _Present day_

It was 4 months since that day and Kanan had stuck to a routine that he had admitted worked for him.

Wake up, eat breakfast, go to the fresher and then spend the rest of the day in the med-bay seated beside his comatose student. Every day he would gain just a small glimmer of hope only for it to be quenched when Ezra didn't wake up. Hope was starting to loss it meaning to him, after all how could you hope when your reason to fight was…was gone.

" Ezra please " he tried again even though he knew it was a futile effort " Please wake up "

xXx

Zeb leaned against the cock pits wall as his thoughts took reign. His buddy, the annoying kid that brought life to the crew was on his death bed, had been on his death bed for the pasts four months and it seemed that he was taking Kanan with him.

" We can't keep doing this, we need missions with or with out Kanan "

" Zeb I understand that but we can't go flying into imperial territory with an injured crew member on board "

" Well then what do we do ? " he asked

" We can always do ground missions on Lothal " stated Sabine as she placed her blasters back in their holsters. Zeb looked to her and nodded his head as long as they could do missions he would be fine.

" I'll inform Kanan in the meantime the rest of you get ready for whatever mission you think we might have " said Hera as she walked out of the cockpit toward the med-bay.

Zeb got up and went to the cabins, he was thrilled to be going on mission because even though the kid might be a menace and get into more trouble than anyone he had ever met…

It was still so painful to see the kid so still.

xXx

Kanan sat next to Ezra running his fingers through the boys raven hair, never taking his eyes off the slumbering boy. A few minutes past until he heard the med-bay doors open and light footsteps stopping behind him.

" Love, Sabine, Zeb and I are going out into the city. I just thought we should let you know "

" That's fine, when will you be back " He said

" around half a rotation, do you need anything ? " Hera asked as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and heard her sigh in return.

" Okay, well see you later love " and she turned around and left the med-bay. Kanan sighed he knew he was wording Hera and the rest of the crew but he couldn't bring himself to care. At that moment all he was focussed on was Ezra, his son.

Kanan looked toward Ezra, softly stocking the boys hair. His student was always so lively so bright that to see him laying so still hurt. He decided to talk it was better than sitting in eerie silence all day.

" Ezra please wake up we-I need you- " He said as he held onto the boys hand

5 minutes

" Ezra if you wake up, I'll let you skip meditation for a week "He said after all bribery had always worked why would it be any different now.

10 minutes

" Please my son, just wake up " He pleaded

15 minutes

 _" Ezra please "_ he said through the force bond between them.

xXx

 _He was floating, the water-like substance around him keeping him from falling. He really just wanted to sleep but there were all these gold and blue lights flashing around him keeping him from falling into a deeper sleep. Every time he would touch the light a voice would deliver a message, it was mostly a gold light that's held a males voice but some times when he touched a blue light the was a female talking._

 _It was no different now a gold light was floating right next to him and when he touched it the males presence washed over him._

 _" Ezra please wake up we-I need you- "_

 _" Ezra if you wake up, I'll let you skip meditation for a week "_

 _" Please my son, just wake up "_

 _" Ezra please "_

 _He looked up confused, why was the man so desperate for him to wake up ?, Was his name Ezra ? And why did the voice sound so familiar._

xXx

Half a rotation later Kanan was still pleading with his student to just open his eyes, to wake up but Ezra never did. When Kanan heard the Med-bay doors open he turned to see Hera, Sabine and Zeb standing at the door as if asking his permission to enter. He nodded his head and they all took up the usual spaces. Hera sitting beside him, Sabine sitting on the bed by Ezra's feet and Zeb standing at the foot of the bed.

" How was the run ? " he asked with an obviously forced smile and Sabine's face lit up at the question

" it was great, we helped a couple of people and even got to bash a few bucket heads " she laughed " the kid would of loved it…"

They all back at Ezra and he sighed, again slowly running his fingers through the boys hair. He could feel longing burst up from the center of his being, longing for Ezra just to open his eyes and for everything to go back to normal.

" Ezra " He said as the rest of the room stayed quite " wake up "

xXx

 _There was that voice again, the male voice the one which he recognized. It was asking him to wake up. Again. Why did he need to wake up ? And why did he feel that this voice was important to him ? The gold light around him flashed brighter as he tried to grasp the name of the voice._

xXx

" Please Ezra wake up " Kanan said as he tried probing the boy with the force. Everyone watching in silence as He tried to wake Ezra.

" You can't sleep forever Ezra, we need you here "

 _" Please my boy wake up "_

xXx

 _He was swimming upward toward the surface of the murky water, wanting to get closer to that voice. The gold light once again glowed brighter and when he touched it, it didn't disperse like it usually did._

 _" Please my boy wake up " said Kanan the voice that had been speaking to him all this time. Kanan, His Master, his father. Ezra smiled as the allowed the light to pull him out of the water and back to conciseness where Kanan was waiting._

xXx

" Come one kid, we need you please " Kanan said and then with a small smile " you can't sleep all day kid "

" I-I wasn't planning on it K-Kanan " said an echoing voice, and Kanan look up at open blue eyes staring back at him. Ezra was looking at him with a tired smile and at that moment all that mattered was that Ezra, his boy was awake.

" Ezra ! " he screamed as he jumped on the boy and gave him a hug that conveyed everything he had been feeling for the past four months. Fear, worry, desperation, and relief the sweet relief.

" K-Kanan -can't b-breath " gasped out Ezra and quickly released his student with a sheepish laugh. Kanan saw Hera move toward Ezra and slowly but early wrapped her arms around the boy.

" I'm glad, your back E-Ezra we were so worried " Hera said as she held onto Ezra for dear life. The boy gave a small smile and returned the hug.

" I'm sorry I worried everyone "

" You better be sorry kid, cause if you ever do something like that again I'll punch you awake understand ? " yelled Zeb and Ezra let out a small heartfelt laugh.

" I'll be sure to keep that in mind Zeb " said Ezra as he released himself from Hera's hug and Kanan smiled at the brotherly scene.

" Ezra " said Sabine " if you ever do something that reckless again I'll !- " but instead of hitting the boy Sabine jumped him and pulled her little brother into a hug.

" Don't you ever do anything like that again "

" I can't promise that Sabi "

" But " then she just shook her head " stupid Jedi " they all laughed and Kanan looked at his family in content. And that's how they all stayed for the rest of the day, just bathing in each others presence.

xXx

 _( Thought I was going to end it there ! Ha no way )_

It was night on the planet of Lothal and the entire Ghost crew was asleep except for Kanan and Ezra. Kanan still sat in the med-bay next to his bed ridden student ( Orders from Hera ) just sitting in silence next to his son.

" Kanan ? "

" Hmm yes Ezra "

" Well…um when I was you know asleep I kept on seeing this gold light flickering in front of me and whenever I touched it, it would disappear but leave behind a message. The gold light was you wasn't it ? You kept telling me to wake up and I don't think I would of if you hadn't so… Thank you " said Ezra as his bangs tried to his the blush on his face, Kanan smiled and pulled the boy into a one arm hug.

" You know Ezra, you scared me, I thought you would never wake up but I didn't loss hope even though it was so tempting, and neither did you, you fought to wake up after you followed the golden light didn't you? "

Ezra nodded and he smiled, it was so nice to have Ezra awake, to just be there with his son.

" Kanan ? "

" Yes Ezra " He said

" I also heard you say if I woke up I could skip meditation for a week " said Ezra with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Kanan couldn't help it, he laughed so hard that he started to clutch his sides in pain. Of all the thing Ezra could of heard it was the meditation bribe he had to mention.

" W-well -ha -we will see kid " He said " Now make some space I tired "

Ezra smiled and moved up so Kanan could lay down. When Kanan was settled he looked down at his sleepy Padawan and smiled.

" Sleep Ezra " he whispered as he brought his boy closer to him.

" Goodnight Dad " said a small voice and he smiled

" Goodnight Son "

And they fell asleep feeling safe and protected by the Force and the presence of one another. For they both knew that the force was always with them that it was there and the bond that it created between the two would never dwindle. Master and Padawan

Father and Son

xXx

Fin

" Collapses "


End file.
